Lumpy's Lame Card Trick
Lumpy's Lame Card Trick is a Happy Tree Friends game available on YouTube. The link can be found here. Roles Starring Roles *Lumpy Appearances *Flippy (on a King card) *Giggles (on a Queen card) *Nutty (on a Joker card) *Cuddles (if Card 2 is selected) Plot In the game, Lumpy is shown to have a career as a magician (again). Lumpy uses his wand to summon up a set of dentures. Realizing he has the wrong object, he uses his wand, and summons up the right item: a set of cards. Lumpy flicks most of the cards away until he only has six left. He shows the viewer the cards, and uses his wand to make them disappear and uses it again to spread the cards across the screen. If you select one of the cards, Lumpy will take that card away and the other cards will turn around. Before the trick is played, some on screen text will pop up saying "Amazing! Your card is not here, you did it! You made Lumpy look like a real magician". After that Lumpy will will perform some magic trick, and it ends up going horribly wrong. After the trick, the screen will say "Stunned and Amazed by your Psychic Ability? Can't Believe what you Just Saw? Try the Trick Again. Relive the Magic. Dazzle your Friends!" Card 1 (Black Flippy) If you select the first card, Lumpy accidentally makes his hand disappear, making a yelp of shock. Card1.png|"Where is my hand?" Card 2 (Red Giggles) If you select the second card, Lumpy performs the classic trick of pulling a rabbit out a hat. Lumpy swings his wand at his hat, and a rabbit (Cuddles) appears. Lumpy grabs onto Cuddles' ears and pulls him out, revealing his severed head. This leaves Lumpy confused. rabbithat.png|Lumpy will now pull a rabbit out of his hat. Card2.png|Oops! He pulled too hard. Card 3 (Black Nutty) If you select the third card, Lumpy will make small red balls magically appear on his hand. However, the third ball is revealed to be an eyeball. Lumpy opens his eyes, and that eyeball was apparently his right eyeball. This makes Lumpy gasp in surprise. Card3.png|Two red balls, and an eyeball. Card 4 (Red Flippy) If you select the fourth card, Lumpy performs a trick with Chinese linking rings. After a few successful tricks, the last one results in one of the rings getting wrapped around his neck, choking him. rings.png|Lumpy perfoms trick with Chinese linking rings. rings2.png|Success! Card4.png|Ok, possibly not. Card 5 (Black Giggles) If you select the fifth card, Lumpy will perform the trick of pulling a long ribbon out of his mouth. Lumpy opens his mouth, and a blue ribbon comes out. Lumpy pulls on it, but realizes it's stuck. Realizing this, Lumpy pulls hard on the ribbon until he eventually pulls out his skull. clothinmouth.png|Another trick by Lumpy. clothinmouth2.png|Remember, don't pull too... Card5.png|...forget it. Card 6 (Red Nutty) If you select the sixth card, Lumpy uses his wand to make a dove magically disappear. Then he accidentally makes his head disappear. dove.png|Lumpy is going to perfom a trick again. dovegone.png|Presto! The dove is gone! Card6.png|Presto! Lumpy's head is gone! Deaths #Cuddles' severed head is pulled out of Lumpy's hat. (Card 2) #Lumpy pulls his skull out of his head. (Card 5) #Lumpy dies when he makes his head disappear. (Card 6) Injuries #Lumpy makes his hand disappear. (Card 1) #Lumpy magically removes one of his eyeballs. (Card 3) #When Lumpy performs the Chinese linking rings trick, he gets one around his neck, choking him. (Card 4) Trivia *Lumpy's cards will later reappear in Royal Flush. *Lumpy's death in Card 5 is somewhat similar to the death he suffered in The Carpal Tunnel of Love. *Lumpy's hobby as a magician from I Get a Trick Out of You is revisited. Once again, he causes the deaths of Cuddles (in Card 2) and himself. *This is one of the rare times where Lumpy's antlers don't change directions. See Also *Arcade Games **Double Vision **Milk Pong Category:Other Media Category:HTF games